1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cutters and lawn mowers and more particularly to a lawn mowing brush cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The latest art, Geist et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,708,967 and 3,826,068 teach lawn mowing by means of swinging wires with no brush cutting capabilities. Brush cutting prior art, Roy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,955 teaches a sling carried rotating saw blade on a handle for sythe-like use. Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,051, teaches centrifugally operable blade tips for mowing grass, as does Goserud, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,874, which adds a cammed action with a scalloped base plate to push loose uncuttable items out of range of a retracted blade. Wheel traction grass mowers cut grass with toothed cutters by superimposing circular blades, one over the other with stationary fingers guiding the strands therebetween for clipping, as in Hurley, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,110,058, or as in Lee, 2,504,268 where the cutters are arranged tangentially and in Kelsey, 2,625,784 where a larger plurality of cutters are used in linear arrangement without stationary upper saw teeth. A single sawtoothed cutter is also traction driven without opposing teeth as taught in Harwell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,774 and can be considered inoperable to cut grass unless power driven to obtain a necessary speed of rotation. All the above do not teach a recessed saw blade, the recess sides being employed as guides and a stabilizer. The only brush cutter is different in structure, function and result to such an extent that the invention is not even suggested.